


Always

by Hathly



Series: Jalec 2016 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I don't know how to use tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parabatai, Pining, ignores canon more than ever, mentions of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: Izzy figured it out first, he was wounded and he asked for Alec, who was not there. Izzy cried and hugged him, told him it was gonna be okay, that everything was gonna be fine. When they both knew it wasn't. She kept muttering 'by the heavens' and 'all this time' and how stupid Jace was but it fine. He knew he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: unbeta'd --any mistake you find is mine and only mine.

Jace is not as thick and blind as people tends to believe, but he just lets them and maybe that's where he went wrong. He shrugged the coldness brought by the snow beneath him, as his mind flashes back to the events that lead to this moment.

When he was a kid, he had this one friend- the only one close to his age. They were told to treat each other as brothers and he did his best to do so. What he'd never tell you? He'd admire that said friend, watched every move and enjoyed everything they did together. He trusted no one else, more that that friend. Friend, a term he'd used since the beginning of everything then stop when he realized it was more than that, there was more to it than just being it. Friends.

Parabatai, something his dad told him. A bond stronger than anything else. He asked that friend of course, seeing as he already feels more to it than just being friends. It worked, they were more. They were more than what you can describe, imagine, comprehend. It's enough, but he wanted something else entirely. He wanted Alec.

He tried to run away from it, there were girls and guys too; one that would just pass and mean nothing to him. He was busy running away from his own feelings, ignoring the electricity that flows through each touch that he'd missed the looks Alec had been giving him too.

It's a problem you know? When you can't look at someone cause you think he'd see right through you? Is a problem cause you're gonna be too busy not looking to see how the sees you as well. He realized it, a few years back before Clary. And Jace understood, maybe- it wasn't a secret that he's bi, but it wasn't something openly discussed. He stopped sleeping around and maybe that's why Alec hated Clary, because after a long time of Jace not showing interest on anyone, Jace suddenly is, but it's not it- Jace would have dropped Clary if it wasn't for the troubles she's been having.

He waited for Alec to be ready to tell him about it, but it never came. He waited all his life, all cause he knew there wasn't going to be anyone else; Alec was always gonna be there and Jace was ready to wait. He knew, that someday Alec was gonna be ready to go out the closet, and it's going to be for him. Well it's not, he wanted to shout, to flip tables but all he had done was smile.

Alec was never gonna be ready to go out the closet for him, but Magnus Bane; someone who's got the archer's attention. He couldn't very well destroy his parabatai road to happiness, so he stood by and watch. He stood by and watch as the guy he thought loved him, went on dates and smile for someone else other than him and he kept his mouth shut.

A few months later, secrets out.

Izzy figured it out first, he was wounded and he asked for Alec, who was not there. Izzy cried and hugged him, told him it was gonna be okay, that everything was gonna be fine. When they both knew it wasn't. She kept muttering 'by the heavens' and 'all this time' and how stupid Jace was but it fine. He knew he was.

Then Simon, for someone who spent a great deal of time in love with Clary, someone who didn't see, he expected Simon to see it first. They were on the institute, and just having fun when Magnus called; he tried to brush it off but Alec was already up and about babbling about going out. When he looked at Simon, the vampire was looking at him, as if seeing him for the first time. He shook his head, and the vampire understood. He didn't try to bring it up, not once. The vampire knew nothing good will come out of it.

But Clary, he didn't actually know when the red head figured out but, the feisty red head was the reason he was here now, on a bench; alone, surrounded by sheet of snow.

Magnus and Alec broke up, weeks ago and Jace did everything to be there for his parabatai who was acting like it was nothing. Then today happened, Alec and Clary were having a head to head about something, all of a sudden she turned demon like and shouted over Alec's voice. And Jace was just out side the room, right the corner and about to make his presence known. "Right cause you know everything but Jace being in love with you." He didn't even need to see it, he could feel Clary's eyes widen and Alec stiffening. He sigh, just great.

"That's-" Alec started but clary cuts him off.

"Not true?" He could hear the sarcasm on Clary's tone. And he decided enough is enough. He showed himself and both of them froze.

"What? I know I'm hot but do I really look stunning?" He grinned pretending not to here the previous exchanged as he met Clary's eyes first then look at Alec. He thought he had been acting well enough but he can see the realization on Alec's face and when Alec bolted it was confirmation enough. He could hear clary's apology but he went out and run after Alec, who's now nowhere to be found.

So he went out the blistering cold and decided to wait for Alec.

"Jace-" he had been wrapped up in his own mind that he didn't hear Alec's voice call him three times now, his parabatai hands were on his shoulders shaking him.

"Yeah, fell asleep. You sure took your time." He teased as Alec went to sit beside him.

"I-" Alec was already stating to stammer and Jace took pity.

"It's true. Always has been." He looked straight eyes unfocused. "Always will be."

He could feel the tension easing out of Alec so he looked sideways. "I didn't know how to stop, that's how Magnus knew we weren't going anywhere, I -"  
Jace's heart was slamming on his ribs but so was Alec's. "I tried you know, so hard and I think I did fell for him, in another life time maybe be. But not in this, not here and now where you exist beside me. And I'm glad it's taken us so long to get here, to the point where I could say that I'm not in love with you course you're the only one, you're not; there's a whole bunch of people out there, but you're the only one for me. At the end of the day, it's you, always has been and always will be."

They don't know who went first but they met in the middle, Jace's cold lips pressed to Alec's warm ones. A perfect mix, one that will never exist without the other. Jace and Alec, Alec and Jace. It's that. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathlys.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
